Act 17 - Rei no me no mae de Minako ga henshin!
In der 17. Episode der Realfilmserie stellt sich Usagi Tsukino ihren gemischten Gefühlen zu Mamoru Chiba und seiner Freundin, während Rei Hino und Minako Aino sich näher kennenlernen. Inhalt Als Mamoru und seine Freundin Hina Kusaka zu seinem Motorrad gehen, wird er von Hina gefragt, wer dieses eine Mädchen (Usagi) von neulich war. Hina spekuliert, dass sie womöglich zu Mamoru wollte, da er sie offensichtlich kannte. Mamoru widerspricht der Vermutung, denn falls Usagi wirklich von ihm etwas wollte, hätte sie schon was gesagt. Hina gibt sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, allerdings ist Mamoru von dem Gedanken geplättet, dass Usagis Besuch wirklich nur ihm gegolten habe. Beide steigen auf das Motorrad auf und während Hina ihre Arme um den Oberkörper Mamorus schlingt, fährt er los. Usagi schlendert die Straße entlang mit einer Tüte Kekse, die für Mamoru gedacht sind. Als sie den Lärm eines Motorrads hört, dreht sie sich um und erblickt, wie Mamoru und Hina an sie vorbeifahren. Usagi wendet sich ab und geht in eine andere Richtung, wo sie sich im Getümmel der Menge selbst versichert, dass nichts zwischen ihr und Mamoru sei. Nachdem sie von einem Keks abgebissen hatte, fängt sie an zu rennen, bis sie eine Pause einlegt. Sie hört eine Ankündigung über Minako Ainos neuem Album im Fernsehen und geht danach ihrer Wege. In der Zwischenzeit hört Minako Aino dieselbe Ankündigung im Hotelzimmer. Artemis kommt hinzu und spricht zu ihr, dass der Feind wohl nicht in der Lage sei, sie zu orten, was ihnen einen Zeitvorteil verschafft. Besorgt fragt er daraufhin, wie's ihr gehe und Minako antwortet, dass sie in Ordnung sei. Daraufhin bohrt ein stechender Schmerz in Minakos Kopf und sie lässt ein Magazin fallen, woraufhin sie auf einem Sofa umkippt. Im Dark Kingdom bekundet Kunzite, dass große Fortschritte in Queen Metarias Wiedererweckung gemacht wurden. Queen Beryl befiehlt ihm, dass er noch mehr Energie sammeln solle, um Queen Metaria voll zu erwecken. Kunzite erklärt sich einverstanden, betont aber, dass er dies im Namen Metarias machen wird. Diese Aussage erzürnt Nephrite und verlangt von Kunzite zu erfahren, ob dies bedeute, dass er Beryl seine Loyalität verweigere. Kunzite sagt, dass Beryl ihn besitze und er sehr von großem Nutzen für sie sein werde. Da betritt Jadeite den Thronsaal und entschuldigt sich bei Beryl für seine Abwesenheit. Sie begrüßt ihn zurück und Jadeite bedankt sich mit seinem Leben für ihr Vertrauen. Das Schuljahr nähert sich dem Ende und im Handwerksunterricht wird den Schülern die Aufgabe erteilt, einen Schal oder ein einteiliges Kleid zu nähen. Die Lehrerin legt ihnen nahe, an jemand Bestimmten zu denken, zB an ihren Liebsten, den sie ihre Arbeit im Anschluss schenken könnten. Naru meint daraufhin zu Usagi, dass sie ihren Schal Mamoru überreichen solle. Usagi wirkt unglücklich und denkt an ihn zusammen mit Hina. Später arbeiten in der Geheimbasis des Karaoke Crown Usagi, Ami und Makoto an ihren Schals. Ami offenbart auf Anfrage Makotos hin, dass ihr Schal für ihre Mutter bestimmt ist, und Makoto stellt sich die Frage, an wen sie ihren Schal verschenken könne. Neugierig fragt Makoto Usagi, ob sie denn schon wisse, für wen sie den Schal stricke. Usagi denkt mit trauriger Miene an Mamoru, doch dann lächelt sie und verkündet laut, dass sie Tuxedo Mask beschenke. Verblüfft über diese Antwort, fragen Ami und Makoto, warum sie dies tun wolle. Usagi antwortet, dass er nicht Mamoru sei und Tuxedo Mask ist derjenige, den sie am meisten möge. Makoto ist verwirrt über Usagis Aussage und wundert sich, wovon Usagi spreche. Diese allerdings beschließt, für ihre Arbeit einkaufen zu gehen und rennt schnell aus der Geheimbasis. Makoto ruft ihr noch hinterher, doch Usagi ist bereits fort. Makoto fragt Ami, ob sie wisse, was da los sei, doch Ami zeigt sich ebenso ahnungslos. Daraufhin entschließt Makoto mit Rei zu reden, doch Ami erinnert Makoto daran, dass heute der Todestag von Reis Mutter sei und sie sich vermutlich in der Kirche aufhalte. Rei kniet vor dem Grabstein ihrer Mutter und legt einen Strauß weißer Blumen auf dem Grab nieder. Sie faltet ihre Hände zum Gebet, wird aber unterbrochen von einem Pfarrer, der zu ihr meint, dass ihre Mutter wohl sehr erfreut über sie wäre. Er regt auch an, dass ihre Mutter wohl noch glücklicher sein würde, wenn sie das nächste Mal mit ihrem Vater erschiene. Rei erwidert, dass ihr Vater ein Arbeitstier nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter geworden sei und fügt noch hinzu, dass nicht glaube, dass sie das gewollt habe. Der Pfarrer legt behutsam seine Hand auf Reis Schulter, während die Kirchenglocken läuten. Im Inneren der Kirche kniet Minako Aino vor dem Altar und betet. In der Zwischenzeit informiert Nephrite Jadeite, dass Sailor Venus die Prinzessin sei und den Silberkristall habe. Mit der Macht des Silberkristalls, so meint Nephrite, sei es möglich, Queen Metaria auf der Stelle zu erwecken. Allerdings können sie momentan Sailor Venus nicht orten. Nephrite beschwert sich darüber, dass er mit Kunzite geschlagen sei, der unverhohlen seine Respektlosigkeit zu Queen Beryl zum Ausdruck bringt. Nephrite deutet Jadeite gegenüber an, dass Kunzite, der aktuell in einer Stiegenhalle mit seinem Schwert trainiert, Metarias Macht für sich alleine nutzen wolle. Jadeite meint, dass dies unmöglich sei und dass er Energie beschaffen werde, um Metaria für Beryl wiederzuerwecken. Usagi setzt ein frohes Gesicht auf, als sie von Makoto eingeholt wird. Makoto ergreift ihren Arm und zwingt sie dazu, einzuhalten, um sie daran zu erinnern, dass Tuxedo Mask ihr Feind sei. Usagi argumentiert ihre Sympathien für den maskierten Krieger damit, dass er sie schon einige Male gerettet habe und wendet sich von Makoto ab. Makoto besteht weiterhin darauf, dass Tuxedo Mask ein Dieb sei. Wenig später sieht sich Usagi im Geschäft einige Farben der Garne an und fragt sich, welche wohl am besten zu Tuxedo Mask passen würde. Makoto versucht währendessen Usagi weiterhin davon zu überzeugen, dass Tuxedo Mask ein Dieb sei und sie nichts anderes in ihn sehen solle. Usagi schenkt ihre Aufmerksamkeit allerdings dem Garn und wird bei dem Versuch, von Makotos Gesellschaft wegzukommen, erneut von Makoto gepackt, die mittlerweile genervt ist und Usagi fragt, ob sie überhaupt zuhöre. Usagi bejaht dies und setzt ein Lächeln auf, als sie endlich den passenden Garn gefunden hat. Nachdem sie bezahlt hat, wirft Usagi voller Freude den weißen Garn vor dem Geschäft in die Luft. Makoto rät ihr, dass sie aufhören solle, an Tuxedo Mask zu denken, denn dies wird sie irgendwann noch bereuen. Usagi geht darauf nicht ein und rennt mit dem Ausruf, dass sie hungrig sei, wieder davon. Makoto läuft ihr aber hinterher. Zurück auf dem Kirchengelände verlässt Minako die Kapelle und geht nach draußen. Rei verlässt den Friedhof und geht an Minako vorbei, ohne auf sie zu achten. Minako befindet sich schon bereits außerhalb des Kirchengeländes, als der Pfarrer sie um Hilfe ruft. Rei bekommt den Ruf mit und folgt neugierig den beiden zu der Stelle, wo ein kranker Golden Retriever auf den Boden liegt. Rei kommt hinzu und lässt sich ebenfalls zum Hund nieder. Minako, die von Reis geheimer Identität als Sailor Mars Kenntnis besitzt, wundert sich, warum sie hier sei. Die drei bringen den Hund ins Innere und machen es für ihn gemütlich. Der Pfarrer erleichtert die Mädchen damit, dass der Hund wohl nur eine Erkältung habe und es ihm vermutlich bald wieder besser gehe. Eine Nonne kommt hinzu und erinnert den Pfarrer, dass es Zeit ist, zu gehen. Da bietet sich Rei an, auf den Hund in der Abwesenheit des Pfarrers aufzupassen, und Minako schließt sich ihr an. Der Pfarrer bedankt sich und verlässt den Raum. Liebevoll streichelt Minako den Hund und redet auf ihn ein, dass es ihm bald wieder gut gehe, während Rei sie dabei beobachtet. Währenddessen genießen Usagi und Makoto ihren Snack inmitten einem Meer von Tauben. Usagi bittet Makoto, ob sie ihr nicht bei der Hausaufgabe helfen möge, denn sie hat einige Sachen nicht so recht verstanden. Makoto erklärt sich einverstanden, allerdings tut sie dies nur, um Usagi der Schule willen zu helfen und nicht Tuxedo Mask. Erfreut erklärt sich Usagi damit einverstanden, allerdings hakt Makoto nach, ob sie es ernst meine mit Tuxedo Mask. Usagi bejaht dies und fragt nach dem Grund ihrer Frage, woraufhin Makoto andeutet, dass dies vorher nicht der Fall war, ob sie es ernst meine. Usagi gibt vor, nicht zu verstehen, was Makoto meint, und ihr kommen melancholische Erinnerungen in ihren Kopf über den Ausflug mit ihr und Mamoru nach, als sie die Mitbringsel für Shin gesucht haben. Doch Usagi schüttelt die Gedanken ab und steht stante pede auf, um laut zu verkünden, dass es Zeit wäre, ins Crown zurückzukehren. Nachdem Usagi erneut voreilig vondannen zieht, bleibt Makoto verwundert kurze Zeit zurück und begreift, dass sie nun alle eingekauften Sachen für Usagi tragen muss. Zur gleichen Zeit kümmern sich Rei und Minako weiterhin fürsorglich um den erkälteten Hund. Da erblickt Rei ein herumliegendes Magazin mit Popstar Minako Aino auf dem Cover und erkennt endlich, dass das Mädchen neben ihr das berühmte Jugendidol ist. Als Rei ihr ihre Entdeckung mitteilt, muss Minako ein wenig lachen und bekundet, dass Rei wohl das erste Mädchen sei, das sie trifft und nicht erkannt hat, wer sie ist. Rei meint daraufhin lediglich, dass sie selten fernsehe, aber eine Freundin habe, die ein großer Fan sei. Minako erzählt, dass sie sich an sie während ihres Aufenthaltes im Krankenhaus erinneren könne. Im der Geheimbasis singt Usagi mit voller Seele Karaoke zu C'est la vie. Dabei wird sie von Ami und Makoto beobachtet, die denken, dass Usagi den Verstand verloren habe. Rei und Minako führen ihr Gespräch unterdessen fort. Minako erzählt, dass sie gerne alleine in die Kirche gehe, um über bestimmte Dinge nachzudenken. Rei fragt nach, was sie mit bestimmte Dinge meine, doch Minako geht nicht näher darauf ein. Plötzlich fängt der Magen des Hundes an laut zu knurren, was die Mädchen zum Lachen bringt. Die Mädchen meinen, dass der Hund Hunger habe und es ihm wohl besser ginge, wenn er was zu essen bekäme. Minako aber sagt, dass sie nur Bonbons bei sich hätte, woraufhin Rei meint, dass die bestimmt nicht gut für den Hund seien. So gibt Minako Rei eines ihrer zwei Bonbons und Rei bedankt sich für die Geste recht herzlich. Draußen wird der Pfarrer von einem Yōma attackiert. Rei spürt mit ihren übersinnlichen Kräften die Anwesenheit des Bösen und rennt sofort los. Sie haltet allerdings noch kurz im Türrahmen ein und entschuldigt sich bei Minako, dass sie jetzt sofort gehen müsse. Rei stellt sich kurz darauf dem Yōma entgegen und verwandelt sich mit Mars Power! Make Up! in Sailor Mars. Sie greift mit Yōma Taisan an, allerdings kann der Yōma den Angriff ausweichen. Er flieht, doch Sailor Mars nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Währenddessen bekommt Minako den Kampf auch mit und eilt hinaus zur Hilfe, doch sie wird von Artemis aufgehalten, der ihr nahelegt, dass sie nicht kämpfen solle. Minako allerdings kommt in eine Zwickmühle. Usagi spaziert mit Ami und Makoto und redet darüber, wie perfekt ihr selbstgenähter Schal Tuxedo Mask passen werde. Makoto bremst ihren Enthusiasmus und meint, dass ihr Schal noch nicht annähernd fertig sei, aber Usagi ist das ganz egal. Da bekommen die drei einen Notruf von Luna über ihr Teletia S: Sie sollen sich sofort auf den Weg zur Kirche machen, da ein Yōma dort sein Unwesen treibt. Auf den Weg zur Kirche rennen die drei eine Fußgängerbrücke hinauf, wo Usagi ihre Kameradinnen abhängt. Als sie die Spitze erreicht, dreht sie sich im Laufen zu den anderen beiden um, um ihnen klarzumachen, dass sie sich beeilen sollen. Dabei rempelt sie unachtsam Mamoru und Hina an, die sich zufälligerweise auf der Brücke befinden, und sie lässt dabei ihren unfertigen Schal erschrocken zu Boden fallen. Überrascht sich hier wiederzusehen, bringt keiner der drei Anwesenden ein Wort heraus und eine peinliche Stelle entsteht, die zuerst von Hina unterbrochen wird, die sich Gedanken um Usagis Schal macht. Hina entschuldigt sich und hebt den Schal auf, um ihn Usagi zurückzugeben. Sie erwähnt, dass er wohl wichtig für Usagi sei. In Gedanken versunken starrt Usagi zuerst Mamoru und daraufhin Hina an. Endlich haben Ami und Makoto Usagi eingeholten und warten nun darauf, dass sich Usagi endlich wieder rührt. Dann ergreift Usagi den Schal, entschuldigt sich bei Mamoru und Hina und rennt eilig davon, ohne auf Ami und Makoto zu warten. Makoto ruft Usagi hinterher und entschuldigt sich zeitgleich für Usagis Benehmen, da sie drei es momentan sehr eilig haben. Daraufhin eilen Makoto und Ami Usagi hinterher und Makoto ruft ihrer Kameradin zu, dass sie den falschen Weg eingeschlagen habe. Mittlerweile ist Ami so erschöpft vom vielen Rennen, dass sie stehen bleibt, doch Makoto rennt weiter und holt Usagi ein. Noch im Laufen fragt Makoto, was denn mit Usagi nicht in Ordnung sei. Usagi hält ein und teilt Makoto mit, dass Mamorus Freundin so unglaublich nett sei. Sie habe zwar ihr Bestes versucht, aber sie kann es nicht mehr bekämpfen. Kurz davor, Makoto zu gestehen, dass sie Mamoru liebhat, lässt sie ihre Gefühle jedoch unausgesprochen. Während Usagi mit ihren Gefühlen ringt, geht der Kampf zwischen dem Yōma und Sailor Mars in einer Turnhalle weiter. Die Kontrahenten feuern ihre Attacken aufeinander ab, bis schlussendlich Sailor Mars getroffen wird und zu Boden geht. Da stürmt Minako in die Halle hinein und nicht einmal mehr Artemis kann sie davon abhalten, in den Kampf einzuschreiten. Sie fordert den Yōma auf, aufzuhören, und Sailor Mars ruft Minako zu, sie solle wegrennen. Die verwandelt sich aber mit Venus Power! Make Up! zur großen Überraschung von Sailor Mars in Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus reizt den Yōma, in dem sie ihr Diadem zur Schau stellt und den Silberkristall erwähnt. Sailor Mars ist immer noch starr vor Schock, nachdem sich Minako vor ihren Augen in Sailor Venus verwandelt hat. Traurig auf ihren Schal schauend sitzt Usagi auf einer Treppenstufe und unweit hinter ihr blickt eine besorgte Makoto zu ihr. Im Hintergrund sind Kirchenglocken zu hören. In der Turnhalle kämpfen Sailor Venus und Sailor Mars unerbittert gegen den Yōma, doch keine der Parteien kann einen Treffer verbuchen. Sailor Venus wirft ihren mondförmigen Spiegel dem Yōma entgegen, doch der wehrt ihn ab. Mittlerweile ist es Nacht geworden und Usagi wandert alleine die Straßen entlang - mit Tränen in den Augen. Jadeite trifft in der Turnhalle ein und ist überrascht, die Prinzessin hier vorzufinden. Sailor Venus gelingt es, sich geschickt um dem Yōma herum zu positionieren und ihn mit Venus Beam anzugreifen. Er setzt jedoch zum Gegenschlag aus, der Sailor Venus um Haaresbreite verfehlt. Stattdessen lässt dieser Angriff die Wand hinter Venus explodieren, was zur Folge hat, dass Venus zu Boden gerissen wird. Mars eilt zu Venus hinüber, um sich zu versichern, dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung sei. Doch Venus befiehlt Mars, dass sie dem flüchtenden Yōma verfolgen solle. Mars aber weigert sich und will erst sicher gehen, dass es der Prinzessin gut gehe, ehe sie sich den Yōma vorknöpft. Venus wird wütend und scheltet Mars dafür, dass sie den Yōma hat entwischen lasse. Sie bekundet ihre Enttäuschung über Mars' Verhalten und sagt, dass sie zwar eine Sailor Kriegerin sei, aber noch viel zu lernen habe. Beschämt lässt Mars ihren Blick zu Boden wandern, allerdings sieht sie kurz darauf Venus trotzig an, als sich die beiden Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehen. Besetzung Trivia * Minakos Erkrankung wird zum ersten Mal Thema in der Serie. * Minakos Verwandlung in Sailor Venus ist zum ersten Mal zu sehen. Fehler * Als Rei sich in Sailor Mars verwandelt, ist fälschlicherweise die Verwandlungsmusik von Sailor Jupiter zu hören. * Als Minako auf die Bühne rennt, um sich zu verwandeln, hat sie weiße Turnschuhe an, obwohl sie in den Szenen davor und danach schwarze Stiefel trägt. Ein ähnlicher Fehler geschah auch in ACT Zero. * Während Minakos Verwandlung trägt Sailor Venus das für sie typische Diadem. Aber hinterher trägt sie ihre falsche Prinzessinnenkrone. 17